


Небо над Берлином

by SisforSibyl



Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Schindler's List (1993), Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Murder, Nazi Germany, Nazis, One-Sided Attraction, Poisoning, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Написано по заявке на кинк-фест: "Майкл/Джеймс. AU по приведенной сцене из "Списка Шиндлера". Юст Майкла, страх Джеймса, никакого хэппи энда".
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 1





	Небо над Берлином

Майкл спускается вниз по лестнице; ступени стелются, по-собачьи ластятся и выгибают свои деревянные спинки под острыми каблуками его сапог. Перила мелко трепещут и подобострастно растекаются в стальном обхвате его ладони. Даже склизкие, усыпанные плеядами клопов стены тихонько урчат под аккомпанемент раздающегося на верхнем этаже вальса, каменная кладка перешептывается и судорожно дрожит по стойке смирно. Наконец, спустившись Майкл задумчиво выбивает пальцами дробь знакомого вальса и с ленцой переводит взгляд на замершего посередине комнаты прислужника. Тот стоит у чана с водой; сам он еще не обсох и точно окаменевшая на рассвете мифическая тварь, замирает с полусогнутой спиной и рукой, запущенной во влажные волосы.  
\- Ты можешь продолжить, - видимо Майкл застал того врасплох - Джеймс комкает впитавшую в себя затхлость и глину тряпицу на уровне бедер, с раной рта, в испуге распоротого и обнажившего чернильную дыру вместо переднего зуба - памятная метка с прошлых побоев.  
С верхних этажей доносятся вихрастые, пушные, облаченные в шумный муар и томный бархат скрипки, цокот женский каблучков перемежается с мужским басистым смехом и скрепляющим клятвы и соглашения звон бокалов с шампанским.  
Майкл мешкает, обводит взглядом задержавшую дыхание скрипучую кровать с отзывчивыми, пугливыми стропилами, открытые шкафы с прижавшейся к друг другу своими начищенными боками кухонной утварью и укутанные пылью винные бутылки, упорно отводящие свои циклопические пробковые глаза от нависающей фигуры их повелителя - гауптштурмфюрера СС Майкла Фассбендера.  
\- Давно хотел поговорить с тобой, вернее... - Майкл смешивается, обводит взглядом худосочное, оттененное чёрствой, заваляще-серой бледностью тело, крепко натянутую совсем как на там-там кожу, сильно очерченные арки ребер, сухие щиколотки облизанные влагой.  
\- Ты неплохо справляешься, знаешь, я даже доволен. Тот пирог, что ты приготовил был весьма и весьма недурен. Ты ведь знаешь, как я ненавижу эти липкие комки вместо мякиша и, - Майкл задерживает взгляд на неровной полоске зубов и обрывистой, черной пустотой в самой середине, - а начинка - в кои веки мясо без хрящей. Без этого мягкого, сочного, гадкого жира, - на каждом слове Майкл щелкает языком точно хлыстом, а сам смотрит в одну точку - зияющую дыру меж зубов Джеймса, - у меня для тебя кое-что есть, - он запускает руку в карман и достает округлый сверток, запеленный в застиранную, усеянную маслянистыми кляксами ткань.  
\- Можешь развернуть, - Майкл подходит ближе, поднимает ломкую, похолодевшую руку Джеймса на уровне своей груди и вкладывает тому в ладонь мягкий, послушный пальцам сверток.  
Не мигающий, отсутствующий взгляд Джеймса каплет от напряжения воском и только по редким взмахам ресниц Майкл понимает, что перед ним именно он, Джеймс, его слуга, его повар, его заключенный, а не заводная кукла доктора Менгеле.  
\- Давай же, не нужно боятся, - Майкл сам расправляет чужие, потрескавшиеся, окоченевшие пальцы, - должно быть ты думаешь, что там живой скорпион, - Джеймс чувствует теплый, пряный запах, - или ампула с цианидом, - пот тканью показывается румяная, бугристая корочка, - или сердце твоей сестры, - Майкл вкладывает ему в руку внушительный ломоть мясного пирога, чуть ли не Ковчег завета для оголодовашего, запрятанного в темному и сырость Джеймса. Майкл чувствует как шевелится хрущавая рука и подушечки пальцев утопают в желанном, податливом тесте.  
\- Кусай его, - Джеймс все также стоит, не зажимая приоткрытых карминных губ, с легким замерзшим сливовым отливом, - кусай его своими зубками, - после этих слов комната издаёт полуобморочный, надрывный вой, камни прижимаются к друг другу теснее, выжимая из трещин влагу, грязь и трупики постельных клопов с их налившимися кровью брюшками. Омытая тьмой и копотью каморка спазматически сужается вокруг них двоих, стоящих бок о бок в самом центре.  
\- Ты боишься меня? Поэтому? - Он чуть качает головой, точно очерчивая контуры замершего, искаженного лица напротив. Вздернутые брови, прямой, разящий насквозь взгляд, покатые мысы скул, обточенные тусклым, маслянистым светом керосиновой лампы, эти неясные, дремотные очертания, такие неверные под порядочным количеством выпитого, скрипками и трубами, выплетающими гарцующую, бравую мелодию и танцовщицы в газовых платьях и подвязками на мягких, поджарых икрах.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты знал, Джеймс, я вытащил тебя из концлагеря, снял с тебя повязки, и розовый треугольник, и шестиконечную звезду, и принес еды, и на дансинге места себе не находил, и даже это, - он осторожно проводит пальцем по шершавым губам Джеймса и слегка надавливает, проникая одной лишь фалангой в рот, дотрагивается до десны и пустоты, где должен находится зуб, - и это, Джеймс, я тоже сделал потому что, - его голос становится все тише, он надавливает на затылок Джеймса и шепчет, - меня к тебя тянет. Невыносимо, - Майкл вжимается в чужой висок, затягивается, впуская в себя ускользающий свежий аромат влажных волос.  
\- Хотя ты еврей и содомит, в тебе нет ничего от скота или крысы. Разве может крыса быть такой послушной, - всё также острожно Майкл проводит по выступающим шейным позвонкам, - отзывчивой, - спускается ниже, проводит тыльной стороной ладони по пояснице, - искренней. Когда последний раз ты смотрел на себя в зеркало, Джеймс? У тебя самые честные глаза на всей Третий Рейх. Знаешь, что в них? Ясное, сентябрьское утро. И небо над Берлином, - Майкл сдвигает тряпицу, покрывающую бедра в сторону, а Джеймс точно покидает ощущение транса, он весь вздрагивает, разжимает держащие скомканные ломоть пирога, пальцы и отворачивает голову, полоснув Майкла по щеке отросшей чёлкой.  
На верхнем этаже у одного из музыкантов с хлопком лопается струна и танцовщицы хором запевают разухабистую версию "Лили Марлен".  
Майкл весь подбирается, по его лицу проходит скорая, незаметная рябь, черты лица сжимаются, становясь острее и резче, как ошмётки морской пены превращаются в обезумевшие, зубастые гребни в преддверии шторма. Слышится звон серебренных приборов, царапающих о тарелки, шипение разливающихся напитков, протяжные, женские возгласы и надтреснутый смех, потерявших голову, офицеров.  
\- Значит страшно до сих пор? Воротишь от меня лицо? Значит так?  
Джеймс отступает назад, голый, ссутулившийся, с плотно сжатыми губами.  
\- Мразь, - Джеймс озлобленно бросает ругательство и оно летит как комок тяжелой, влажной глины, задевающее не только фигуру напротив, но оседающее на стенах, полках, стекающее с потолка и заслоняя смутный свет в самом углу комнаты.  
Джеймс не запомнит куда Майкл ударит в самом начале, он только ощутит режущую колику в печени, выламывающую боль в переносице и отупляющее удушью в районе солнечного сплетения. Он ощутит оглушающее дребезжание от разбивающихся о его затылок винных бутылок и колкие осколки кухонной утвари, что стала его простыней. Джеймс кричит, но прутья кровати, остывшая вода в чане, половик у самой лестнице кричат исступленнее и громче; они захлебываются в собственной беспомощности и страхе; они готова плюнуть Майклу в лицо, но их хватает только на то чтобы заискивающе посмотреть ему на носки сапог, когда тот уходит, подняв с пола перемолотый в кашицу мучной ломоть.  
Джеймс неподвижно лежит в поломанной, раскрытой позе, его рот заливает кровь и вино, точно ему подарила поцелуй ярко накрашенная, вульгарная танцовщица с дансинга. Скрипки продолжают обмениваться взрывными репликами, одна другой смешнее и звонче, а ступени уже вновь подрагивают под каблуками своего почтенного повелителя.  
Майкл становится на колени рядом с нагим, наливающимся лиловыми цветами телом. В руке Майкл держит все тот же злосчастный кусок пирога, выглядящий еще более жалко и несъедобно после прошедшей потасовки. От него исходит тошнотворный, металлический запах с мыльной, пугающей ноткой.  
\- Моя семья, - Джеймс еле ворочает языком, глаз заплыл и склонившееся над ним лицо Майкла кажется воспоминанием из далекого сна, - мой сын. Ты до сих пор не понял, да?  
\- Ччч, - Майкл зажимает тому нос, начиная проталкивать тесто, комок за комком, Джеймсу в рот. Горло начинает сокращаться, а тело извивается, бьется крестцом, пальцами, затылком о каменный пол, пока мышцы не прекращают сопротивление и Джеймс наконец не глотает остатки холодного, слипшегося фарша. Джеймс проводит языком по странной, щелочной плёнке, обволокшей горло изнутри; коктейль вкусов, зажаренного теста, мяса и щепотки химикатов начинает бродить и терзать его грудину. Пока Джеймс колотится в спазмах, Майкл покрывает его лицо сухими поцелуями, скулы, веки, морщинки на лбу, виски с запекшейся кровью на них.  
\- Я решил, что крысиной яд, это то что нужно. Но это не отменяет моих слов, твои глаза по прежнему, - Джеймс затихает в его руках, по прежнему съежившийся и раскрытый, его глазами с поволокой невидяще смотрят на стыдливо потупившийся лестничный пролет. Майкл нежным движением прикрывает его веки, - теперь твои глаза - ночное небо над Берлином.  
Еще пару минут Майкл поглаживает слипшиеся, вновь испачканные волосы мертвого, сожалея, о том, что уже завтра это тело поглотят всеядные печи Плашува. На верхнем этаже заканчивают играть измученные ночным шабашом музыканты, а гармоничный клёкот каблуков движущихся в унисон под симфонию Вагнера становится все более и более призрачным, пока не иссушает себя сам. Наконец, Майкл отпихивает от себя тело, поднимается на ноги и оправляет костюм. Развернувшись, Майкл торжественно, сам себе задавая такт начинает подниматься по жалобно всхлипнувшей лестнице, наверх, к разбредающейся, изморенной публике. Густая, ночная гуща льётся из приоткрытого окна, вверяя волнам поступи Майкла ленты вальса, скрипку и прах.


End file.
